After The Legend
by PsychicInu
Summary: [SEQUEL TO AN ETERNAL LEGEND] It's been years since Kaiso was defeated, they didn't even care for it anymore. After life became normal, Konata did finally take the throne. All is good, except maybe the fact that it wasn't the end they hoped for, with a new threat approaching. [INCLUDES CUSSING]


**Inu: I finally decided to publish this! kinda short compared to other decisions, but it's still all good and awesome. Just some base before I let you go rigjt into the story**

**One, it's been years after AEL**

**Two, Konata and Zakari are married, have three kids.**

**Three, Draco is still engaged to Cassondra, rather rp than married**

**Four, Konata rarely, if ever, dies**

**Five, draco and Kou live in the Dimensional Realm**

**Six, Elliot and Phoenix live in a different town in the Dimensional Realm but still there**

**Seven, Soko doesn't trust anyone. Reason: the Dimensional Realm was forced to fight against the dragons, and soon they all became excitnct, with Soko being the only living dragon left**

**There's some base for you. Just to freshen up a bit since it's been like...two days or sokrthing...unless you're reading the later than it's been like one second maybe. But enough of my rambling! I'm done talking, have a story!**

**~START~**

"Yeah, well, I should get back now." Konata chuckled. "Spending time with you guys is always great, but leaving Zakari by himself isn't safe."

"Well, technically, he isn't by himself." Kou stated. "He's got a five year old, four year old, and two year old with him."

"Exactly." Konata sighed. "God knows those kids are already fucked up by their parents."

"I say only half, sad thing that they're all idiots." Draco laughed. "Well then, see ya later Kona!"

"See ya guys!" Konata smiled.

~LATER~

"I'm back, what did you break?" Konata smirked.

"For your information...I broke a plate..." Zakari stated. "But it was one plate I swear!...and maybe a cup."

"Okay...you have issues." Konata sighed. "And the kids?"

"Oh yeah! Sora and Haru and playing in their room and Hoshiko is asleep," Zakari smiled. "I take care of kids better than I take care of plates and cups."

"I somehow doubt that..." Konata chuckled. "Never mind that. As long as the kids aren't bleeding."

"Wha-? What kind of dad do you think I am!?" Zakari asked.

"A reckless one." Konata replied.

"Okay, yeah, that's true..." Zakari muttered.

"Exactly. So shut up and go entertain yourself." Konata smirked.

"But I don't want to entertain myself!" Zakari complained.

"Then what do you want to do?" Konata questioned.

"Um..." Zakari trailed off. "I've got no idea!"

"You can go attempt feeding Soko if ya want." Konata rolled her eyes.

"God no! That dragon is evil, he hates everyone!" Zakari stated. "Seriously, what happened to him? He just started not liking everyone."

"I don't know, it's just the Dimensional Realm in general." Konata shrugged. "Dragons don't generally like this place."

"But Soko is the only living dragon in existence, the rest were..." Zakari trailed off. "Oh yeah, that makes sense...but he should know that anyone who tries to touch him is gonna get murdered. He should still trust you!"

"He doesn't. Since I have the highest ranking of Dimensional Realm citizens, he won't trust me." Konata sighed. "Go ask Kai to do it, I have to go check on the kids."

"They're fine! But okay, you don't trust my parenting skills." Zakari stated. "What's the worst that's going to happen?"

"Zak, whose the father of those kids?" Konata asked.

"Me." Zakari replied.

"So whose f'd up genetics do they have?" Konata continued.

"Mine." Zakari answered. "...okay, yeah...Imma just go tell Kai to feed Soko now..."

"Good boy." Konata smiled. Zakari only nodded before walking off to find the cat, Chimera was always one to hide at this point. Being with children wasn't his favorite thing to do anymore, but he seemed to like them more than he usually does. Bat, on the other hand, loves kids. They're so small and whatever else wolves love kids for. "Boys, what are you doing?"

"Hi mommy!" Sora exclaimed. "We were just about to go ask daddy where you were!"

"Oh really? Why's that?" Konata asked.

"Because you've been gone all day!" Haru replied.

"Well, sorry boys. I get busy." Konata smiled.

"But mommy!" They both groaned.

"Calm down now, or else you can't see the twins tomorrow, you can stay in your room." Konata sighed.

"Really.. We can see Elliot and Phoenix?" Haru asked. Sora was more of a fan of Tyler, since those three didn't live directly in the Dimensional Realm, they came to visit a lot. All of their friends were like indirect uncles to the kids, they couldn't live without seeing at least one of them per day.

"Yes, of course we do." Konata laughed at the boy's over excitement. "And Tyler is having a pretty long break from his job so, no more traveling for him."

"Awesome!" Sora smiled.

"Now you boys have something to get all excited over like always." Konata sighed. "Anyways, what do you want for dinner?"

"But it's going to be Thanksgiving already mommy!" The two stated.

"Of course, both of you love big feasts like Thanksgiving..." Konata chuckled. "Fine, but only if your father agrees to it."

"Okay!" The two nodded and went to play video games again.

~LATER~

"He licked you?" Zakari asked.

"Yes. He mother friggin' licked me." Chimera growled. "I didn't even know he could do that."

"Well...he has a big tongue! I mean, you're literally soaked in his saliva." Zakari exclaimed.

"Joyous." Chimera rolled his eyes.

"Kai, what's with all the...what even is that?" Konata asked.

"Saliva. Soko decided to be very sffectionate towards me today." Chimera replied. "It's disgusting."

"I'm sure, you're gonna need to go wash up later." Konata sighed.

"Yes, I know." Chimera nodded.

"But cats tend to clean themselves right? No water?" Zakari asked. "Then he'd be licking off saliva...ew..."

"That's why I don't act like a cat, genius!" Chimera growled.

"Good point. I see it valid." Zakari laughed.

"Whatever." Konata mumbled. "Zak, those boys act way to much like you."

"Yeah? Why would you say that?" Zakari smirked.

"Easy. It's November, so they want their yearly feast of food." Konata sighed.

"I totally agree with that!" Zakari exclaimed.

"My god, you're as bad as they are." Konata rolled her eyes.

"Well, they are my kids. Though they're gonna end up as like...I don't even know..." Zakari shrugged.

"Ask Kou, I'm sure he'll be super pro about predicting everything." Konata sighed.

"That's...that's actually not a bad idea!" Zakari smiled.

"Please, don't do that." Konata stated.

"Okay, fine..." Zakari muttered.

~NEXT DAY~

"And this day started off with Zak chasing Pho for his jacket..." Elliot sighed.

"What were you expecting?" Konata asked. "Neither of them have sanity."

"I know, it's mostly unusual though." Elliot shrugged. "Pissing Zak off is Tyler's job."

"I'm too tired!" Tyler groaned. "Too much work!"

"Someone lost all of his energy through the growing up process." Draco laughed.

"Oh, I lost more than that during the process." Tyler smirked.

"I vote we slap him!" Kou smiled. Which, Konata did either way.

"Sick minded as always, Tyler." Konata growled.

"But it's true, just passin' along the story." Tyler laughed. "Though I really shouldn't be since there's kids now..."

"First good idea you've ever had!" Elliot smirked.

"Hey, I have some sanity!...around small children." Tyler growled. "Okay, but I don't care cuz they're all asleep still."

"Well, Sora probably is, Haru is probably just messing around in his room and Hoshiko is always asleep." Konata shrugged. "Babies sleep a fucking lot."

"Wise words about babies." Draco joked.

"I got my jacket back!" Zakari exclaimed.

"Congratulations Zak, now calm the hell down." Konata sighed.

"I don't want to calm down!" Zakari growled.

"Calm down, before I hurt you." Konata threatened. Zakari nodded and sat on the floor, like always.

"What's the point of having a couch if you never use it?" Phoenix asked.

"Because. What kind of house doesn't have a couch. Let alone this big castle..er...palace, or maybe like...pastle or casace, or something...but whatever! That's just a shame not to have a couch." Zakari replied. "Couches are a part of ordinary living circumstances."

"But you don't use it...so you aren't ordinary." Phoenix sighed.

"So? You aren't ordinary and you have a couch." Zakari pointed out.

"Okay, that's a good point but still." Phoenix shrugged. "And I'm being helpful by taking the jacket."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Zakari questioned.

"Simple. You forget easily don't you? There's that royal thing next week." Phoenix stated.

"Oh shit. I forgot about that." Zakari muttered.

"You get to dress all fancy~!" Tyler chimed. "And I don't for once!"

"Then stop being a host!" Zakari growled.

"Psh, why would I do that? That's the funnest job!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Actually, I'd find cruise ships more entertaining." Elliot sighed.

"Hm...good point, that's a hard decision now!" Tyler smiled.

"Just decide on your favorite job and be done with it, you have like nine jobs." Konata stated.

"Actually, ten now." Tyler smirked. "YouTube is now also a job."

"Welcome to the world of easy work." Phoenix laughed. "I've done YouTube as my job for years!"

"Psh, you guys and your weird jobs." Zakari rolled his eyes.

"Well, Zak. Being a king is technically a job as well, you're just too immature for it." Elliot pointed out.

"Yeah, he's right." Konata shrugged. "But you'll have to do work occasionally."

"Ugh, but you know I suck at government!" Zakari groaned.

"Should of thought of that before you married me." Konata rolled her eyes.

"I did! But I didn't care!" Zakari muttered.

"I know you don't." Konata sighed.

~LATER~

A little after noon, Kou decided to drag Draco and came over to join the group. They continued their nonsense, in which the children found to be extremely entertaining. That goes especially for Hoshiko, for a baby, she rarely cried...it was weird to say the least. "Kona, you're still awesome at Kirby's Air Ride, right?" Draco asked.

"Still beat you every time, why?" Konata replied.

"Because. Since we are YouTubers, YouTube must know how much I suck at that game compared to you...they think I'm good at it." Draco explained.

"Okay then, but don't rage quit half way through." Konata smirked.

"It'll be a challenge, but I accept!" Draco smiled.

"Drac, you're going to lose terribly." Kou stated. "Konata beats everyone at any Kirby game."

"And Pokemon, and Mario, and any shooter, and any game period." Phoenix sighed. "She is just plain good at video games."

"I try." Konata shrugged. "Well, I don't try...but whatever."

"Kona-sama~! You have an devilish visitor~!" Bat chimed. Konata seemed confused, who the hell? Of course, she wouldn't dare cuss with the kids around.

"Really now?" Konata sighed. "I'll go see then." Everyone became curious as well, following Konata. "The fuck are you doing here!?" Konata asked frantically to the devil himself, Satan.

"Konata. Now isn't that being a terrible influence?" Satan chuckled.

"Oh my god, hurry the hell up with this! I don't need my kids corrupted!" Konata growled.

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry." Satan stated. "Okay, to sum it up from the two hour lecture God gave me about it, in order to keep you immortality, there's a compromise."

"Wha-?..oh right...I'm supposed to be dead..." Konata muttered. "Okay, whatever. What do I have to do?"

"Well, it's simple! You just have to take care of Chibi from now on." Satan smiled. Chibi hiding right behind him. "Easy enough right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Konata shrugged. "A pure version of me shouldn't be that hard."

"Oh, and I found something out before I came!" Satan exclaimed. "Chibi's real name isn't Konata! It's actually Kanata!"

"How does that even happen?" Konata asked.

"Well, I went and asked your parents about it and your name is actually Kanata but after your first death, they changed it to Konata, because if you sustain the same name, the memories could be brought back, regardless of how hard Kaiso tried to make you forget." Satan explained. "So..have a fourth kid. And remember, no corrupting~!"

"Ugh...you're sooo sarcastic sometimes." Konata rolled her eyes. "Just get out of here, this is a public area and I think people would find it weird if their queen was talking to the damn devil!"

"Okay, okay! I'll leave!" Satan laughed. "And I'm telling 'him' that you weren't joking."

"Heh, all you guys thought I was joking, but I never joke. I'm sarcastic, not a comedian." Konata smirked. "Go ahead, tell him. I'm not dying anytime soon so he can't hurt me about it~!"

"Will do!" With that, Satan left.

"Oh my god, little you is fucking adorable!" Kou smiled.

"Yeah, well she's also pure." Konata stated. "So. Don't. Do. Anything. Or I will hurt you."

"Th-This place is really familiar..." Kanata mumbled.

"It should be, this is where you lived before I-er...we died." Konata smiled. "Don't worry Chibi, it's fine here. Nothing can happen to you, and plus everyone probably thinks you're a murderer just like me."

"Mommy's a murderer?" Sora asked.

"In ways, yes." Zakari chuckled. "Just never anger her and you'll be fine!"

"Okay!" Sora beamed.

"Well then, I guess it's like Haru has a twin now, you're the same age." Konata pointed out.

"Really?" Haru questioned.

"Yup. Chibi, or should I say Kanata now, had to sustain the same age because of my immortality." Konata explained. "Bat, come over here."

"Yes Kona-sama?" Bat smiled.

"Look, this any resemblance to something?" Konata smirked, referring to Kanata.

"It's a mini Kona-sama! So adorable!" Bat exclaimed.

"Pretty much, Kanata is like your new half master." Konata shrugged. "Since we're technically the same person."

"Wow! Kana-sama is really quiet though..." Bat pointed out.

"Yeah, she's way more pure than I am. And she's really nice too, she's just shy is all." Konata chuckled. "Chibi, these people are practically exactly like the others but with more sanity...I think."

"R-Really?" Kanata muttered.

"Uh-huh. And you've already got some friends, except they're probably extremely energetic. My sons Haru and Sora are your age with Sora being a year older. I have another kid too, but she's only two years old right now." Konata explained. "There's Draco, Kou, Elliot, Phoenix, Tyler, and Zak. You should know by frickin' Har-Har and his stupid sarcasm that I'm married to Zak."

"I'm still scared..." Kanata stated.

"You don't have to be, it's fine." Konata reassured. "I mean, I used to talk about Draco and Kou a lot remember? And Har-Har always teases me about Zak."

"Y-Yeah...I remember..." Kanata nodded.

"Anyone else notice that she's nicer to Kanata than she is to her real kids?" Tyler pointed out. "Then again, Kanata hasn't been alive for over twenty years."

"Though she still knows the real life experience." Elliot shrugged. "I mean, Konata tends to tell her lots of stories from here."

"Konata, I didn't know you could be nice!" Draco joked.

"Psh, well I didn't know you could bleed so much. I guess I'll have to test that out." Konata smirked.

"Nope, I'm good! Please Kona, you're a bad influence on your own kids!" Draco stated.

"Heh, fuck it. They'd learn eventually that I'm a mass murderer and the only reason the cops can't arrest me is because I'm royalty." Konata chuckled. "Come on now, if you don't feel a little pain once in a while, you'll never get stronger."

"U-Um...I think I'm strong enough by this point!" Draco laughed nervously.

"Of course the first person to majorly piss Konata off since she had kids would be Draco." Phoenix sighed.

"I'm not pissed, this is just extremely entertaining." Konata corrected. "But I know I should stop, influences."

"Aw, Kona you should've murdered the Runt." Zakari pouted slightly.

"Maybe another day Zaky. Plus, isn't it your job to murder Draco?" Konata asked.

"Hm...good point." Zakari smiled.

~LATER~ Time: midnight.

Now it was only the adults messing with Kanata. Sora and Haru decided to go to sleep early due to them being way to hyper. Kanata lightened up to them, getting used to them extremely easily. Occasionally, she'd tell a story of something that happened in Hell, which was always amazingly funny. Especially since Konata's friends there were worse than her current ones. "Okay guys, I just looked up a bunch of Jaoanese names and what if my name was really Kouki but they shortened it instead and named me Kou!?" Kou exclaimed.

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked.

"It's simple." Konata stated. "Kouki kinda sounds like cookie."

"Yes! Konata is amazing at knowing things that are totally irrelevant!" Kou beamed. "I wonder if my parents would care if I changed my name to Kouki...I mean, it'd still be Kou, but it wouldn't be Kou."

"I don't think they'd care." Phoenix shrugged. "I mean, Kei changed her name to Keiko."

"Okay, yeah. My family has some weird obsession with one syllable names." Kou stated. "And Kei is a total birch anyways. I mean, she has a crush on El."

"I noticed." Elliot muttered.

"It's getting late, I think we should start goin'." Tyler pointed out. "Well, at least, I have a host job early tomorrow."

"Hm...good point, I'm tired." Kou yawned. "And Draco is supposed to be with his fiancée."

"I'm sorry? I mean, Cassie don't care!" Draco muttered. "Okay, she cares a little bit."

"Ooh, where's Kana gonna stay?" Kou asked randomly, weirdly getting lots of energy back.

"I don't know." Konata shrugged. "Where do you wanna stay Chibi?"

"I wanna stay with Kou!" Kanata smiled. "He's awesome!"

"Haha! I got favorited by a mini Kona!" Kou exclaimed. "I automatically win life."

"That is something to say you won life for." Zakari rolled his eyes. "Though now I have the feeling that Kana is going to get terribly corrupted to be like you, that scares me."

"It's fine Zaky." Konata sighed. "I think it's perfectly fine, she's been with worse and is still pure. Just don't get too attached to him Kana, he's a complete weirdo."

"Weirdo like Apollo?" Kanata asked.

"Maybe a little more." Konata replied. "Maybe weirdo like when Har-Har doesn't light something in fire."

"That's when he's his weirdest." Kanata stated. "So I'll be really good!"

"Awesome, that's why you're automatically better than me." Konata chuckled. "Okay then, Kou I leave you in charge of a mini murderer in disguise."

"Now it sounds like a murderer safety program do something!" Kou exclaimed,

"Cuz it is, welcome to the MSP." Konata joked.

"Kou, you should've made the second word start with an L, then it's the same abbreviation as My Little Pony." Draco laughed.

"Oh my god! I should have! That's like the best yet weirdest thing ever!" Kou exclaimed. "And now I have a mini Kona to deal with. Except she's nice and adorable."

"Do anything stupid and I'm murdering you next." Konata threatened.

"I-I'll try..." Kou stuttered. "Now, c'mon Kana, we have a very short adventure ahead of us...er...to the east of us."

"Okay!" Kanata exclaimed and went next to Kou,

**~END~**

**Inu: this...was long. But whatever,new character Chibi is now a main! Which I frickin' love Chibi anyways, she's so cute. And yeah...next chapter is sometime, I don't know.**


End file.
